


"Bright Lights at Night"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of times Heero liked the quiet and the darkness that nightfall brought with it, but sometimes he yearned for something else. Sometimes he wanted a little bit of laughter and bright lights in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bright Lights at Night"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of NaNoWriMo 2015 and I really loved it back then, so I decided to revise it and post it somewhere. Inspired by a warm-turned-cold rainy day in early November and watching the sun set :3

_Do you know what it's like to be alone?_  
Heero stood there in the rain, his back against a tree as he watched different people and different vehicles pass him by, their headlights streaking colour across the roadway like chalk pictures drawn on sidewalks after a summer storm, lines blurred and colours mixing together. Outside of tires splashing through puddles and the occasional beep of a car horn, it was quiet and Heero enjoyed it, reveled in it. A chance to blend in with the oncoming darkness and fade into obscurity, smear against the bark of the tree in the last throes of autumn.

It was cold against his skin, the rain. Earlier in the day it was warmer and he hadn't thought to bring a jacket or anything with him on his walk, so his arms were bare and wet as raindrops kissed his inked skin. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and could hardly do so, his hands were so numb from the cold and he could feel it through the thin fabric.

Up in the sky sunlight was fading fast and the greyness that permeated the clouds muted all of the usually brilliant sunset colours painted on them. Soon the sky would be a rich, dark blue tinged with the slightest hint of grey, the same colour as his eyes, or at least that was what Duo always said. _Your eyes are the colour of midnight on rainy days just before an oncoming storm_. And then Duo would laugh, because he wasn't normally so poetic or cheesy, but it was okay because that was how Duo was sometimes.

_I've been alone my whole life, of course I know what it's like to be alone._  
Heero continued his walk, ignoring the cold as best as he could, too late to turn around and too early to head back for home. There weren't many people out on the streets tonight, at least anyone without a vehicle; Heero did have to dodge a cyclist or two wearing transparent rain ponchos over their reflective safety vests, and couples who refused to let go of the other's hand to let him through. He and Duo used to go for walks like this, rain or shine or something in between, because they both enjoyed the night and all it had to offer. Life became too hectic for them to spend time like that lately, so Heero did this alone.

_Story of my life_ , he thought, as the rain and wind picked up and scattered leaves and romantic couples, the former destined to end up blocking storm drains and the latter running for cover that was warm and kept their heads dry. Heero brushed his wet hair from his face and continued on.

The moon peeked out faintly from behind a storm cloud, casting light onto the streets below when a cloud moved; such light was short lived, covered by another cloud. The moon was nearly full, nearly able to illuminate everything it touched.  
_If only it was given a chance to_.

Unlike Earth, the Colonies didn't have sunsets to admire, or moonlight to walk in. The sun and moon didn't die every night only to be reborn the next day, the 'sun' and the 'moon' were just artificial lights hidden in the walls of the colony, controlled by someone in a room somewhere. Humans moved out into space to be among the stars and all the celestial bodies and yet the colonies sometimes made Heero feel like he lived in some kind of box.

That was one of the reasons why Heero didn't mind being on Earth for one thing or another. Seeing actual sunsets and sunrises, experiencing Mother Nature in the form of seasons and unpredictable weather... He lived on the colonies his whole life but one taste of what Earth had to offer made him fall in love with all of Earth's beauty that many took for granted.

_You don't have to be that way anymore..._  
Here and there were tiny dots just barely visible thanks to all of the light pollution. Humans were afraid of being swallowed up by the darkness and so combated it with the brightest lights they could find, because darkness represented the hidden, the unknown, and humanity was born afraid of the unknown and Heero considered himself born with a 'glitch' since it was the unknown he ran towards.

The unknown was something he had to grapple with throughout his whole life.

These street lamps at the intersections of the road were extra bright now and swallowed the stars and reflected on the wet roads, melded with the halogen headlights on passing cars, illuminating the path just out of reach.

_...because I'll always be there by your side._  
He made a left at the light and onto a much darker road, and started his journey home, where there was warmth waiting for him in the form of a space heater and maybe a blanket wrapped around him and his boyfriend as they sat on the couch watching Netflix while waiting for their pizza delivery. A lot of times Heero liked the quiet and the darkness that nightfall brought with it, but sometimes he yearned for something else. Sometimes he wanted a little bit of laughter and bright lights in his life.

Duo brought both.  



End file.
